Misa's Test
by I'm Randomspicuous
Summary: Misa urgently needs to take a test that can change her life forever. Adopted by daxterandboxer
1. The Test

This is my first death note thing-ie (and story[and is long awaited by my friend Kathryn xXTroyellaloverXx i (i think thats it not sure lmao)

yeah it might get better along the way or suck forever. I heart L he rox out loud :)!

* * *

Misa came swooshing back into reality, after countless hours of being strapped in the containment room, suddenly realizing she had forgotten something of high importance. 

"Stalker-kun, you have to let me out," she whimpered suddenly feeling lively," I have to take a test!"

"Misa-san is not permitted to leave the cell. For you are suspected of being Kira." the computerized voice replied sounding puzzled, if a computer can be.

"This is not a time to be worried about Kira; This is a state of emergency! I have to take my test.

"What is this test that is desired by Misa-San?" a bewildered L questioned. At this Misa became abruptly became silent.

"What is this desired te..." the voice asked a second time; trailing off for they had heard some quiet mumbling .

"Misa if you do not answer me this moment I will not allow you to take this; test."

"I have to take my," Misa suddenly blurted out obviously embarrassed followed by a whisper," pregnancy test." The Kira investigation team went deathly silent as if stricken by a fatal disease.

"Misa-San wants to take a," stuttered a reluctant L," a pregnancy test?" Misa slowly gave a faint nod while blushing bashfully. After the shock had calmed down a little L had Matsuda travel to the mall to buy a few of the required items including more candy for L for he had ran out. At first he had refused but after a cold stare from L he went along with the order in attempt to not embarrass himself even further. Half an hour later he returned with a bar of chocolate, very large, for L and 2 over the counter pregnancy tests. They had Sanami assist her with the tests and several moments later they heard a ear-piercing screech coming from the bathroom. Startling L he rushed over to the mic pressing the red rectangular button.

"What is wrong!?" he probed while choking on a shard of chocolate caused by him swallowing too fast in order to ask.

"No this can't be happening, Misa is too young to be a mother!" Misa cried out protruding from the bathroom.

"Both tests were positive and i am absolutely positive Misa-san is as you say.. knocked up." The investigation room suddenly gasped while L's marshmallow stack collapsed from the shock of him falling onto the floor absolutely stunned by these words.

* * *

So yeah basically Misa's eggo is preggo (See Juno quotes) but i don't know who the father should be L or Light or one of the investigation team members so please review and help me with this problem and i am running out of ideas for the next chapters. My mind is all writers block-ie so i might be slow at updating (sry) cya'l later - Me :p P.S yeah its also not different paragraphs whatever 


	2. The bathroom

I don't own Death Note. wish i did man, wish i did. this chapter was done rashly in order not to shake off you reader-peoples. hopefully it is okay again hope they will get better. yeah i told my friends at school (the ones who watch/read dn) and most of them said L should be the dad along with the reviewers. but I'm not sure yet but its highly probably.

* * *

Hearing a loud thud while tending to the hysterical Misa, Sanami radioed the investigation room. 

"Hey i heard a thump are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, L just fell out of his chair" a voice replied; she recognized him as an on edge Matsuda," hey how is it going in there?"

"Everything is fine a little distraught yet, the both of us are okay." she answered over the radio everyone in the went silent as they heard Sanami cry out as Misa was doing harm to herself.

"Stop Misa; no!" in the background the investigation team heard a slight scuffle with a loud inhale through the teeth making a hissing noise, "Misa you cut me!". In the other room they heard a great wail followed by loud sobbing coming from the bathroom. Later on one the crying had softened Sanami radioed the team "She finally calmed down. she cut me also with a razor blade. Don't know how she got a hold of it though. I'm going to bring her back into the containment room.

Soon the puffy, red eyed Misa was walked into view of the camera in the containment room. She instantly screamed at the top of her lungs "I hate you Ryuzaki! You homeless bum, i don't have a place to sleep my foot! You crawl into the bed saying you love me; then you do this to Misa!" At these very words L had nibbled on his thumb so much causing him to bleed yet he did not stop.

"Ryuzaki you didn't. Did you?" The team exploded with questions.

"Ryuzaki you should stop, biting, your, fingers." Aizawa emoted nervously while attempting to pry L's thumb out of his mouth.

"Yes, I suppose I should; as I will need them to assist Misa with the preparations.

* * *

When Misa refers to Ryuzaki that was when she met him at the school. Im running out of ideas help chapters r shinking! ttyl please r&r 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry for the late update I was tired from not sleeping well for 3 days but thats no excuse. Italics are thoughts just so u know. Disclaimer: i don't own death note except for my ideas (the pregnant Misa and L is father so yeah). I am trying to make the chapters longer tho i get distracted easily and I am bored. And I got a 58-ish on my LA PAT so yeah but hopefully the format is fine. And sorry i had posted it ut it was way too short. Im running out of ideas!.

* * *

The investigation team gasped at these calmly said words. 

"How can you be this calm after you made Misa Amane, a famous model, pregnant! Matsuda exploded after a short period of silence while brushing of Misa's cussing. L sat there, for inside his mind was going ballistic , in an L type way, thinking _I fertilized a female model. Most males would be ecstatic, yet here I am sitting losing my composure! What am i going to do, I am the world's greatest detective; no the world's three greatest detective. I can't have a child primarily with her; who will she reveal the dad to be? _

The team was so shocked at what L had done, they didn't even feel or hear him drop his lollipop. In his room Watari gaped viewing on the cameras as L broke down in tears and silently evolving to a normal sitting position, (yes on his behind) and bowing his head. Watari didn't speak for he knew any words would only make him feel worse. L quickly and muttered "I can't be a father, but I don't want to control a human's life span. That will only make me achieve Kira like qualities ." Slowly moving towards the button L uncertain, compressed the red switch.

"Misa what do you want to do with the baby?" He questioned.

"I'm not following." She answered.

"Do you want to have the baby?" He asked, not in a questioning way.

"Well no, but i don't want to kill it." She whined in a Misa-type way

"I will compensate for the abortion fees if you wish." At this everyone gasped excluding L. He turned to the K.I.T.

"So you have awakened from your silence." Turning back to the microphone, "I will give you some time to think about it." L was waiting quietly but everyone except Misa knew he was very nervous and anxious.

"I do not wish for the abortion."

"Okay Misa i am going to tell you some thing. It's me Ryuzaki and I am very apologetic and i will help you with this matter all the way because you mean alot to me." He said honestly, (Misa gasping and weeping very profoundly) trailing off, quickly after he faints from the shock but when the K.I.T ran over he had tears streaming down his face and a smile.

L awakened with his face wet, "Has anyone solved the mystery on why I am aqueous?"

"You fainted and when we came over your face had tears streaking down your face and we shook you but you wouldn't wake up so we splashed a bucket of water on you."

"Then please explain on why there are ice cubes down my shirt and my forehead is reddened." L questioned as he was viewing himself in a mirror.

"After that you wouldn't still didn't arise so we pelted you with ice blocks and Matsuda whipped your forehead with the bucket." Everyone in the room, excluding L and a worried Watari, turned to face Matsuda and gave him a dirty look. L rotated on the spot and gave him a glowering stare, "Matsuda you are to leave this buiding immediatly until i contact you." L said with vengance. So the despairing Matsuda shuffled out the builing and into his car and drove away regretfully.

* * *

Yeah when L goes to a normal sitting position it is when his emotions r wack. K.I.T Kira investigation team (supposedly L made a abbreviation) 

Nicht zu insomniatic-ish es laut sux (german and please find out for yourselves i know wut it means) Please r&r (&rest :)


	4. Deaths, Couple of

Sorry for late update! busy and stuff :P

* * *

The next day (or days) L was very depressed. He did not want to confine Misa in that room any longer, yet he knew that he had to for the sake of the kira investigation. He was so saddened he had not realized Light was scribbling on the bottom of his foot with his finger, while his mouth was leaking a crimson red liquid, his blood protruding down him and onto the floor. 

"What happened to Light-kun," Aizawa mentioned ;at this L glanced to the screen containing Light's image, "He's bleeding exceedingly from his mouth!"

"Watari please rush to get the medics in Light-kun's area. He is supposevly bleeding from his mouth." L ordered.

"All ready on that, yet i also wish to inform you that Tota Matsuda has been discovered dead. His cause of death was a heart attack." Watari reported. He was about to say more but was interupted by Light hacking blood (and guts:p) onto the floor. Everyone was glued to the screen as L reported to Soichiro "Mr. Yagami you might want to exit of your room immediatley, because your son is coughing up blood and apparently is dying very slowly." Sochiro' door was abruptly opened as he rushed out the room.

"What happened to my son?!" Sochiro barked.

"We think he bit his tongue." Aizawa reported.

"What Is his condition", L questioned, "And also what did he do to his shoe?"

"He is dead", the medic glumly said as L nodded, "and he wrote Tota Matsuda" (big gasp!)

* * *

I know super short (lots of mad people) and light died (more mad people) i suck at stories! (erg) i got some sleep and stuff and i killed light (yes i killed him :P) because 1)the story isnt about him and 2) hes not the father. so yeah please read and review. NO FLAMES! 


	5. Tylenol etc

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. I was reading alot of stories and i came across a 31 chapter one so i read it till like 2 in the morning. It was really good but computer latetired-ish by 6:00pm. lol please r&r

L was absolutely positive Light was Kira,"I believe we have solved the Ki," L was cut-off by annoying moans coming from Misa's containment room.

"Misa are you alright?"

"nnngh."

"Should I take that as a decline?"

" GO AWAY!" Misa glowered.

"What is the matter?"

"Must you always reply with questions?!"

"You still have not answered to any of my," being inturupted

"SHUT UP. ITS YOUR DAMN FAULT I AM LIKE THIS," she screeched.nally calming down for a moment, "Do you have any painkillers?" asking serenely.

"Tylenol or advil?" L countered. Misa stayed silent, giving L a deadly glare "I'll just get you some tylenol then."

She soon recieved the medications, taking them gradually. While doing so L had arranged was arranging for Misa to be moved out of that room, "Watari I believe it would be most favorable to transfer Misa-chan to a more suitable room for her condition."

"She is only in that condition because you had sex with her!" Aizawa exclaimed while walking up to the man. Along beside him was a devastated Soichiro, "What!" Kanzo Mogi later explained the ordeal to poor Mr. Yagami. (a/n tsk, tsk)

So it was decided to move Misa into a fairly large room, with a bed and bathroom, that sort of resembled a hotel room, that very evening.

* * *

OMG i just realized how long this story should be! I write fairly short chapters and pregnancy can take up to 9(-ish) months, meaning alot of chapters and way more time into writing i'll attempt to keep uptades atleast once a week [sorry :( please read and review. (i want a lot) and i guess flames are ok as long as they aren't like really harsh that would make me like depressed.

U guys rock,

Me.


	6. BRATT

Hey its me! (well duh its always me lmao:P) and I'm starting to mesh chapters together so they are longer and in the end i don't have like a million chapters lol! Disclaimer: i don't own death note. I want to so i could be rich(ish) and because it rox but i don't. read and review please:P p.s. just so you know Misa is somewhere in between her 5-10th week of pregnancy (still in 1st trimester then) and L is still very nervous about/around Misa.

* * *

Lurching awake Misa abruptly leaned over the edge of her queen bed and vomited, which had a resemblance to stew, on her beige shag carpet. Quickly after this she slowly raised herself up from the bed and darted to the bathroom, while dodging the regurgitated substance on the ground.

The K.I.T members were flinching in disgust as they heard the horrid sounds of Misa puking in the toilet. L was very fidgety while he thought of what to do.

"Sanami can you proceed to got to the food preparation room and fetch Misa some toast and tea; for as of now I am placing her on the B.R.A.T.T(1) diet." L behsested.

"Are you sure about that sir, because the B.R.A.T.T diet has a chance of the user getting salt imbalance resulting in..." she replied, L cutting her off.

"As long as she intakes plenty of fluids to prevent dehydration, along with oral re-hydration solutions to replace the depleted electrolytes her health should be solid."

"Oh, alright then." she commented while starting to the kitchen. Minutes later Sanami returned from her brief trip to the kitchen and brought the desired items to Misa. After she departed from the bathroom and calmed down she munched on the toast and sipped her tea. She was unusually quiet but no one wanted to bug her so they just left her alone. Soon after she chose to rest, the morning sickness really drained her, and Sanami left the room.

Meanwhile L was concerned about the uncertain quietness of his beau. The others in the room knew he was worried but were too hesitant to go up to him. They could hear some mumbling though, "What if she is incapable of containing the fetus? I do not wish for her to harm herself while expecting..." The rest of the mumbling the team couldn't, or more shan't comprehend in order for L's solitude.

* * *

Hey um not much to say 'cept (1) **B**ananas, **R**ice, **A**pplesauce, **T**ea, and **T**oast. it is actually proven to help with morning sickness and stuff like that. i said most of the stuff in the top note so ttyl :p 


	7. Quickening

Hey me again (dun, dun, duuunnn) and so its like 2-2 1/2 months later and Misa is entering her 2nd trimester.

"-talk, '-thought

* * *

"I want a chocolate bar." declared Misa while on her beige flooring, just sitting horizontally and slightly squirming.

"Why is Misa-san moping on the ground?"

"I'm not moping, Ryuzaki; and I still want a chocolate bar."

"You cannot have a chocolate bar, so please bring your desire to an end."he acknowledged.

"But I reeeally want one." she droned.

"I deny that yearning."

"Then can I get half of a chocolate bar?"

"I don't know can you?" L retorted.

"May," she said obviously annoyed, "Misa have half a chocolate bar?"

"No, you may not."L was internally chuckling at his persistant lover

"How about two pieces of chocolate?"

"Well I guess that would be reasonable. I will arrange for it."That made Misa rise from the floor and lean on the mauve wall, she disliked the color but se guessed it would be best if she just left it. Some moments later Misa's door opened to reveal Sanami carrying a plate containing the desired food item. As almost on que Misa collapsed and dropped to the floor, which could not be good for the baby. Sanami dropped the chocolate and with astonishing speed rushed over to the fallen girl.

"What's wrong?" she said not really in a question form, clearly worried for Misa's wellbeing.

"The baby started moving." she wasn't ultimately sure but she had a feeling yet she felt really sick..

"So your okay?"

"Yeah i'll be fine." she lied not wanting to worry anyone. "So why don't I see Ryuzaki if he is here? she questioned changing the subject.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yes I have some issues to discuss with him." she answered. 'He is going to be in a world of pain. Yet not too much cause it wont be good for the baby.'

* * *

Hey Next Misa finally sees L. wut is he in for i dont know (make up as i go hence short story and different times and plans) and do you want Misa to lose the baby(illness, suicide etc.) or actually have it?


	8. Adoption Time

Hiya Peoples. I have really super bad writers block and its not going away. more ideas pop into my head for new stories but none for this story. So I am putting it up for adoption but if no one wants it then i will delete it. My other story will be up for adoption also. I feel really bad now.

-me


	9. Adopted By

Hey so daxterandboxer  adopted my story so she is going to continue it and her account is at /u/1507737/


End file.
